1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of forming an insulating layer and a method of manufacturing a transistor using the same and, more particularly, to a method of forming an insulating layer including silicon oxynitride and a method of manufacturing a transistor including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the increased demand for low-voltage high-performance semiconductor devices, a gate insulating layer with a small thickness has become strongly relied upon. However, since direct tunneling is the main cause of a gate leakage current, it is difficult to reduce the leakage current without increasing a physical thickness of the gate insulating layer. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a technique for reducing the leakage current without increasing an equivalent oxide thickness (EOT) of the gate insulating layer.